A Simple Okay
by idgaf684
Summary: Inuyasha had asked her the cruelest thing anyone could ask her. The miko flashed a gentle and almost invisible smile to the man standing before her "Okay…." She whispered while nodding, her eyes fixed on the man she so loves dearly. R&R. #Oneshot


"Okay.." was the only thing that managed to escape the mikos lips

A certain half demon was dumbfounded as he tried to reach for her to clearly hear and truly accept that's the only thing she could say after all these years.

The rest of the gang immediately stopped and eyed the couple, as equally as shocked as Inuyasha. It wasn't like her to be like that. "Sango, kagome would never….would she?" miroku whispered to sango, enough for her to catch his words. Sango just kept her gaze on kagome, feeling sad and sorry for her.

Flashback

It was 3 weeks after the final battle and Naraku was finally defeated. Everything was back to normal for now, but one person wasn't and that was kagome. She went missing for 1 and half weeks before she showed up out of the blue in her miko kimono but something was different. Her hair grew longer, her facial features and body matured, she was different but in a much unexpected good and unusual way.

Everyone thought that the jewel automatically sent her back without even saying goodbye so, naturally, they were grieving, trying to accept what may have happened and move on. But there she was.

It was early morning, just before dawn. You could see the sun peaking in the horizon as fire colors the sky. They were camping on a beautiful valley, just a mile from Kaedes village they were heading too. Just as the gang packed up and began walking on a trail road, they noticed someone casually walking towards them. A splitting image of a perfectly mature and aged Kagome, with a gentle smile crossing her lips. Her hair almost perfectly complimented a gentle wind that blew by.

"What the…Kagome? Kagome!" Sango dropped everything and ran towards her sister. In less than 5 seconds, kagome was in her arms. She sobbed out loud and held on so tight, making sure that she wasn't a dream.

The rest of the gang ran up to her and embraced her, followed by a shocked Inuyasha. "You're still…here." Upon his words, Kagome stopped and gracefully looked at the man she loves. In a split second that seemed forever, her expression changed. She smiled, sighed and nodded as she embraced him.

That night, there were so many questions they asked about where she was, what she was doing, why she didn't tell them and she answered all of them. "Its just nice to have you back kagome." Sango kissed her sister goodnight and then went to bed. Kagome smiled and intently looked at her family before her.

She hugged her knees and then glanced out in the field, truthfully, she left out one part. She chose to not come back for a while. She was right there in front of inuyasha in the final battle, in the midst of all the dust and the fire that was dividing them. She was about to reach out to them until….

Kagome glanced down and brought out the necklace that remained hidden under her kimono _"until you showed up…"_ She stopped, she looked up and saw the gang gathering and she could see the joy in their faces, confirming Narakus death. But she couldn't shake the feeling of the jewel shard showing up uninvited, she knew it decided to choose her, but…..what would it mean for her? What choices did she have to make from now on? What sacrifices…..? with that thought came to a realization in the middle of the battle field as she glanced at her family.

She didn't know how to think in the middle of all this, so, instead of going towards them, she walked away.

Kagome closed her eyes, took a moment, and then opened them again, at the thought of what had happened again. She knew the sacrifices she had make and the sacrifices to come, to protect the jewel at all costs.

She glanced at a half sleep Inuyasha _"even from the ones you love….i don't want anyone to go through what we had to go through, the hate, the pain of everyone we lost in this and especially the people who wanted a life but couldn't because of…this thing…"_

Kagome thought about a lot of things. But what's important is that she's here. She knew she had to prepare herself in any given situation she's put in, whether it's on the battle field or the battle in her heart between inuyasha and her family.

Inuyasha remained still. Kagome faced her back towards him, packing her belongings. She straightened herself out and finally faced the confused and dumbfounded man she so dearly loves.

She slowly walked towards him and her hand eventually to trace the right side of his face. A smile crossed her face as tears began to form.

Inuyasha had asked her the cruelest thing anyone could ask her. "I'm bound by you Kagome….Please….I'm tired of feeling like I owe you something…just let me go…let me…." was what she heard him say just a few minutes ago until she interrupted him

The half demon just stared at the miko. Her eyes didn't reflect sadness or hurt or pain. It was almost peace he could see. Acceptance.

Inuyasha got what he wanted from her, her answer. But now that he did, instant doubt started flooding in his mind. He felt like he wanted her to fight for him one last time maybe then he'll cave in to her but…

He watched kagome grab her belongings and began walking.

The miko flashed a gentle and almost invisible smile to the man standing before. "Okay…." She whispered and nodded at the same time.

Kagome grabbed her things and signaled for the rest of the gang that she's ready. She flashed a smile at the gang to signal that she's okay, because she already knows what they were thinking and in this moment.

She didn't wanna hear any of it.

As she walked away, she tried to pace her breathe as she exhaled because it was faltering beneath her. She clutched her chest as she walked ahead of the gang, who were following behind her.

She knew. She knew the sacrifices began the moment the jewel came to her. But as bright her hope was like the sun…..

"Okay…."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Just the plot and the way it was written.** **I really do hope you enjoyed. I'll be writing a bit differently from now on. I want to explore different plots, good or bad, with Kagome. ^_^**


End file.
